


Benefit of the Doubt

by Wallwalker



Series: 3SF 2021: Disco Elysium works [6]
Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Constrained Writing, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: Jean asks Kim why he went along with Harry.
Series: 3SF 2021: Disco Elysium works [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177946
Kudos: 8





	Benefit of the Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Three-Sentence Ficathon.](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html)  
> Prompt: Any, any, someone has to be the first to trust

"So I have to ask, Lieutenant," Jean asks him a few days after he starts the transfer process, "why in the world did you just... accept that you'd be working with a crazy amnesiac drunkard on the Hanged Man case, instead of calling up the station and demanding a new partner _immediately_?"

Kim almost doesn't answer; he doesn't want to believe that an answer is necessary to such a question, but Jean shows every indication that he expects one regardless, so he finally speaks. "To be honest, Officer Vicquemare, I've seen more than a few perfectly competent and sane men broken by this job in a matter of days, but I have also seen madmen and fools pull themselves together when it matters most, and the difference is usually in whether or not they had anyone willing to put their faith in them," he says - and only later, after Jean had been silent for too long, had he realized he'd said something that might have been unkind.


End file.
